


Forgotten treasures

by TedsterTheDisturbed



Category: Black-ish (TV), In the Heights - Miranda
Genre: Adoption, Dorks, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Happy ending don't worry, Multi, Possible Character Death, i'm not that evil, yes I am
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-05 00:56:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11002605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TedsterTheDisturbed/pseuds/TedsterTheDisturbed
Summary: Usnavi and Johan are dealt with a deck neither one of them thought they would ever encounter. Sonny has found out the truth, or at least part of it. The new door that opens leads Sonny to question himself and his cousin as they all try to uncover what Usnavi had hidden all these years.





	1. The cat's out of the bag

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is basically a story where Sonny finds some hidden papers, letters, and other proof that he in fact is not related to Usnavi at all. Why did Usnavi keep this a secret for so long? Don't ask me. Huehueh

It's been 3 months since Johan and Usnavi had finally decided to make their relationship official. The two also decided to visit one another as much as possible, as Johan does his best to get his financials ready for him to move to New York. Today was nothing special in particular; Johan decided to spend the entire summer with Usnavi in Washington Heights and help out with him in his bodega. It was hot as hell, which killed the man but it also killed him to see a sweaty attractive Dominican. If only he could stay more-

"Johan. Johan?" a voice was sounding off beside Johan's ear.

"mmm" the half dead-like figure was mumbling as drool slowly dripped from his pillow. 

The man grew a bit impatient and immediately pulled on his sleeping mask and let it slap onto Johan's face.

"Agh!" he yelled as he got up and yanked it off before giving a tiresome glare at his boyfriend. "Really?" he continued to stare. "I'm sorry, baby but I have to head to the bodega already and open up shop," Usnavi said in defense as he got up and put on his flannel. "It's 5:30 in the morning, Usnavi- come back to be with me," Johan said groggily with a whine. "I know, cariño, I know.. But my shop is the first stop for all the workers, and I can't just ignore them."

Johan groaned and got up slowly as the sheets slowly uncovered his nude body. "Fine, fine.. I'll meet you there in a few, okay?" he smiled as he rubbed his eyes. Usnavi blushed lightly at the miraculous form on the other man before turning quickly and clearing his throat. "Y-yeah, I'm gonna open up- the..uh.. the- the shop." Usnavi left to his shop and wiped down his counter as he stacked the new arrivals and checked the register. It took about 30 minutes before Johan joined him in the store. He always took his time getting ready. As for Usnavi, he just gets up and heads to work. "agh.. Sonny is late, again!" the shorter man yelled out with a stressed sigh. "I'm here." Johan smiled while nudging his boyfriend. Usnavi smiled but groaned again, "But this isn't your job, and shouldn't be. It's Sonny's responsibility." Usnavi whined more and offered change towards random customers that entered the store. "He's just a teenager, babe. He doesn't exactly grasp the concept of this yet." 

"A teenager should by now, Johan. He's gonna be an adult soon. I don't want him to be in my shoes,  en mis zapatos." Johan bit the inside of his cheek and stared off which caught Usnavi's attention. The man turned and noticed the young relative holding a couple of papers with an angry and betrayed expression on his face. 

"Sonny- I , are you oka-" he got interrupted by some news he never thought he would have to hear.

"You're not my cousin?" Sonny asked as he looked straight into his supposed cousin's eyes.

Johan's head lifted immediately and stared at Usnavi with shock as the man explained himself. "I.... Sonny, I didn't want you to find out like this..  You just.."

"You've been lying to me for years? Is that why I've never met my parents? Why Usnavi... why?"

Usnavi couldn't figure out the words. It just stuck in his throat as a lump. Of course, Sonny had no patience and threw the papers to the floor before storming off. "Liar and a stranger-" he mumbled before leaving. Johan looked at his upset boyfriend and rubbed his shoulders to comfort him. "I have no right to intrude in your personal past, but- i'm here for you." he let out under his breath. Johan wasn't one to know how to comfort those even close to him, but for Usnavi, he'd try. 

Usnavi nodded before sitting down on the chair behind his counter. "I can't close up shop.." he whispered either to himself or Johan. The response gave a strange expression to Johan as he looked at his phone. 6:27 a.m. People must be heading to 'Navi's shop by now then. Johan sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, unsure if his plan would exactly work. "I can try to talk to him. He should at least give you a chance to explain things, right?" Usnavi nodded and wiped the counter with a conflicted face plasted on him. He knew he needed to talk to him in person himself, but how could he when he's got debts and paying customers right at his face. Would simply ignoring it for a few more hours help solve this? Does he really have a choice-

Johan pecked Usnavi on the cheek before heading off towards Sonny's direction. The trail led him to a neighborhood that confused him. There was a house nearby, a small one that he's passed by a few times, however never entered it. He knocked lightly on the scratched peach door through a wired gate. No response. He tried again, a bit harder and was met with an African American man that looked at him, narrowing his eyes. "Johan?" he asked in confusion. "Is there something you need?" he added. The even more confused other gentlemen that stood beyond the gated door nodded in hesitation as he rubbed the back of his neck. "H-Have you seen Sonny? I really need to talk to him about something." Benny somewhat relaxed and looked back with a nod. "Yeah, he came in here a few minutes ago. He seemed really upset. Did something happen?" 

That was one thing Johan certainly wanted to know. He nodded quickly and chuckled lightly with an awkward stance. "Yeah, i'm just trying to figure out what exactly happened." Benny took the vague information in and stepped to the side as he opened the gate to let the other man in. He gave a reassuring smile as he looked towards the right once the two were in his house. "He's in the room on the right with Nina." Before the other man could take his direction, he took the time to look at all the images on the wall. Multiple family frames were hung that caught his attention. Surprisingly, none of the frames there in that room in particular had Benny with Nina. Instead, it was Nina and this older woman. She looked like a friendly old woman with a dotted long dress. The other frame was of the same woman on her own. Johan didn't make a scene over it; he simply focused back on the dilemma and headed for the door. He knocked on it and slowly opened it to see a young woman rubbing Sonny's back as he was holding his knees with an expression of pure betrayal. He glanced at Johan and squinted before looking away. Nina noticed and looked up, giving a sympathetic smile. "Hey, Johan," she said as she massaged the boy. "Hi there, Nina... can.. I speak to Sonny in private? I'm so sorry to intrude." Johan in return, gave a sympathetic look as he glanced at the young boy who seemed to want nothing more than to be alone. Nina looked over at Sonny before nodding and standing up. "Be careful." she said once she reached the frame of the door. A smile was on her face before she walked off to who knows where. The man slowly closed the door and hesitantly sat beside Sonny, at the edge of the bed. "Hey Sonny.." He looked up, biting at his cheek to come up with something to comfort the kid. "You know Usnavi means well, right? I can't say what he did was exactly right- I mean i'm not sure what he actually did- but, I know he did it for your sake." Sonny glared at Johan and scoffed lightly. "He knew my parents, could have let me speak to them.. He's not even related to me? I don't understand, but it's rotten; all of it is." He let a few grunts and held onto his knees with a tighter grip. "There should be a reason why he did that, you know. You know Usnavi; he would never do anything out of hatred or cruelty.. Have you ever thought that maybe he's protecting you? He knows your parents.. Who knows what created this situation and why." Johan nearly second doubted himself but pushed it aside and rubbed the boy's back in a circular motion. The younger male sighed and looked over with uncertainty. 

"But what if they were good parents?.. What if my parents wanted me back and Usnavi didn't let them have me? What if he just wanted some sort of mone-"

"Hey. Don't go accusing him of something you and I both know aren't true. Sonny, he's cared for you most of his life. Why would he do that?" Sonny bit his lip and sniffled lightly while clenching his small fists.

"I don't know.." he let out. Johan nodded and looked around. He noticed another frame on the wall. The same woman, again. 

"That's Abuela Claudia," Sonny said out of nowhere. He smiled faintly at the photo before glancing at Johan. "She was the original owner of this house." he added. Sonny looked down and thought over his relationship with a woman who would care for him, whom he's not at all related to. "I'm not.. mad. But I still want to ask questions." he said. Johan stared at the photo and smiled before agreeing with the boy.

"we all do, Sonny." 

 

 


	2. Closed Off

This fanfic will be recreated with more storyline and explanations. As for Blackish and In The Heights, I will refrain from the ship in the drama story. I will however make another fic for that ship regarding a different story and better interpretation for their relationship. This story production is now closed. Those who want to pick it up, feel free to take it and make it your own, dealing with the family tree Au (Usnavi not being related to Sonny).  
I'm sorry about the sudden announcement. I'll have the new fics created as soon as possible!


End file.
